1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to processors. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of conservatively managing store capacity available to a processor issuing stores.
2. Related Art
When a processor is operating, the processor issues stores, whereas each store includes data and an address in which to store the data externally relative to the processor. The management of the store capacity for handling the issued stores affects the performance of the processor.